Wish
by ThousandYearsOfAwkward
Summary: One-shot written for Day 1: Childhood, of the 2015 NaruGaa Fan Week.


Day 1: Childhood; for 2015's NaruGaa Fan Week.

Wish

"Wow, the sky's so clear tonight," Naruto gushed. Gaara nodded in agreement as the two of them walked aimlessly on the outskirts of Konoha. It was very late, so once they got far enough away from the shinobi standing guard at the walls, it was just the two of them. As they approached a familiar area, Naruto suddenly perked up.

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Naruto urged, gently tugging Gaara along. They soon reached the top of a gently sloped hill. Gaara's eyes widened as he took in the view of the scenery. The grass and trees had a soft glow from the abundant stars that dotted the night sky. Naruto spoke quietly, equally mesmerized, "I can't even remember the last time I did this…"

"Did what?" Gaara asked, and as he turned his head to look, he was answered with the fact that Naruto had already sat down on the grass and was tapping the space next to him expectantly. Gaara joined him without question, much to Naruto's delight.

Naruto flopped onto his back while Gaara remained upright, "When I was a kid I always liked to lie down and look at the stars… Especially on nights like this, seeing them all and not being able to count them… Something about it made me feel less alone. It was comforting."

"Y'know… I wish we'd met sooner… It would have been amazing to have you as a friend back then. I mean, even if everyone still hated us, or even more so, not having to go through it alone would have meant so much to me. Having someone who was just like me to cling to and grow up with… I would never have felt the weight of that despair that came with the loneliness all those years."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but in my case, I'd rather have things the way they were."

Naruto sputtered, "W-What? Are you being serious? I thought you'd have wanted that even more than I did, with everything that happened to you…. And with how long it lasted… I mean, you were in so much pain, Gaara… A-And after the war you said-"

"Yes, when Madara cast his mass genjutsu, a huge part of what I experienced was having you as my childhood friend, and us being able to grow up together. But even in the infinite tsukuyomi, some part of me still carried the knowledge of what you did for me, here, in reality. I already knew how special you were to me, before that world created its own context for us."

Naruto grimaced. Gaara was exaggerating, as usual, he thought.

"You came to me at such a critical point in my life, Naruto. I don't know if any other timing could have been as significant as that was for me. There was a hole in my heart you filled when you reached out to me that day, and the genjutsu couldn't erase that feeling."

"Gaara…" Naruto started.

"You've always tried to downplay how much influence you had on me. At that time, I wasn't in a place where I could pride myself on feeling useful, needed, or on my bonds with others. The only thing I had felt sure of was lost when you defeated me, and I was completely shattered. I was scared, and you cried for me… For _us_ , and everything we had gone through. You sympathized with me, even after seeing the terrible things I was capable of, when I was at my very worst. I felt weak… Hopeless, worthless, desperate… And your words gave my life new meaning. You gave me a new kind of strength I needed but had never known. You saw the part of me that I had convinced myself no longer existed, and you showed me that it was worth fighting for, worth believing in. Because of you, I grew to believe in and trust that part of myself I had shut away long ago. You saved me. The times in between our meetings were long, but I think feeling your absence after making such a strong connection made me cherish you all the more. And my memories of you always came to me when I needed them."

Naruto had turned his gaze upwards; he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He shook his head and made a dismissive noise with his lips, "You built me up in your head too much."

"If that's true, then how did you always manage to exceed my expectations?"

Naruto's face flushed. He couldn't figure out to respond.

"Naruto, the reason that dream appeared for me was because of how precious you already were to me. In that dream, you were my childhood friend. Here…. You're _everything_."

Naruto made a couple of sounds to start speaking, but came up with nothing. He sat up awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself but at the same time becoming hyperaware that because of the height difference, Gaara could see his expressions a lot easier than Naruto could see his, which made him feel too vulnerable. A faint light streaked across the sky, and he pointed at it, smiling sheepishly, "Oh, look."

"Make a wish," Gaara murmured. Naruto let out a short laugh, not expecting to have heard that from him. It relaxed him enough to finally look over to Gaara, who was staring intently.

Gaara slowly raised his hand and leaned forward slightly, as if asking a question. Naruto gave him a cheesy smirk, realizing what he was asking for, and closed his eyes, giving him permission. Gaara took Naruto's face in his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Both of their wishes were granted.


End file.
